The Challenge
by isabellaelisa
Summary: Catherine is an HPD officer who doesn't get well with an security adviser that usually works with her, an ex-seal named Steve McGarrett. What could happen between them? It is a kind of an AU story! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **First of all, thanks to the people who read my stories!**

 **Thanks to all who favourited them or that follows them! It means a lot!**

 **This is my first story about McRoll that will have more than one chapter, so I hope that I can do this. Always open to suggestions and everything! Your opinion means a lot to me :D**

 **An warning: this is kind of an AU, so let's see how the things will work out.**

 **Love you all!**

 **Isabella Elisa**

 **Honolulu's Streets – 5:00 PM**

"Stop! McGarrett! Stop, right now!"

Catherine was running after him for about ten minutes and the guy didn't slow down not even for a bit. Only runs faster trying to catch a suspect. She isn't a big fan of working with an ex-seal. But she had to follow orders. Her boss have a connection with this guy, now working as security adviser. What really gets on Catherine nerves is his attitude... To Steve doesn't exist anyone in the investigations besides him and his ninja skills. Later, her boss, Chin Ho Kelly, will hear her complaints. When Catherine gets near them, McGarrett is already handcuffing the guy.

Catherine does not know what irritates her more: his attitude or the fact that he really manages to catch any guy.

"So, Rollins... It took you some time till you get here. Stopped to get a coffee?"

And there it is... His smug attitude that really annoys her. He is smirking and she is trying really hard to not kick his butt. She glares at him.

"You should've waited for me"

"Maybe one day, in a different situation"

He has the courage to give her a wink. Catherine doesn't say another word. They are in front of a suspect, so she doesn't want to argue with him right there.

Steve seems to get her message. He doesn't say nothing more to her while they put the suspect in the car. They are heading to HPD with him driving, as always, and Steve is on the phone with everyone talking about this case to wrap this up.

She had worked with him a few times and he has always the same behavior. Why such a beautiful man would be so smug? Yeah... She thought that he is beautiful, so what? It doesn't change his character... Or at least the character that he shows to everyone. She has a hard time to understand how he could have great people as friends like Chin and Danny... She is a woman and she can't hide the fact that he is beautiful. With those blue eyes and rock body always wearing a casual suit. In another situation, and if he had another temper... God... She would die to be in his arms.

For a second he catches her looking at him.

"Want to say something, Rollins?"

She blushes slightly. Damn.

"No. Right now I won't say anything"

 **HPD – 6:00 PM**

They enter in HPD with the suspect and go put him in jail. After that, Catherine heads to her boss's office when someone catches her arm, making her stop.

And of course.

It's him.

"Look, I'm sorry about getting the guy alone, but we managed to get him"

"No. You got him! I'm tired of being in the back of every investigation that we work together. This is unbearable"

"C'mon, Catherine. You helped with other things..."

"What? I'm a field agent. Sorry. So I must to be on the field. You just don't get it!"

She looks at him and he lets her go.

When she is getting near to Chin's office he is just coming out.

"Rollins! Great job! You and McGarrett do a great team!"

"Yeah, sir... About that, we need to talk"

Seeing the seriousness in her eyes, he steps back and opens his office's door.

"C'mon in... Don't tell me you're going to talk again about him..."

Closing the door behind them, she says.

"Yes, I will! Chin, I'm tired of him and his attitude. Again, he run off chasing people without telling one thing to me. I don't even know what he thinks. He doesn't say anything and keeps acting on his own. I'm tired of this shit! Put him with another person!"

"Catherine, calm down. He did the job, didn't he?"

"I can't believe you just said that"

She is pacing in the room.

"Yes, I did. Look he is a great help and I won't deny it. Believe it or not you two work well together"

"Chin, I don't care! I can't work like this. If you keep accepting his help it's ok. I get it. He is your friend and has many contacts. That's with you. I don't give a shit about that. But, next time, put him with another one. I'm serious here. I'm done."

She is angry and tired of it and leaves Chin's office. She looks forward and Steve is leaning against the wall watching her with a calm expression. And that really annoys her too.

She goes to her table, puts some things on her bag. Chin calls McGarrett to the office. She watches Steve going there, but she is done with this and only wants to rest. She grabs her things and heads to the door when she hears someone calling her name.

"Catherine! Don't go! I need you in my office again!"

Chin.

She sighs and turns to his office.

Entering she sees her boss and McGarrett looking at her.

She close the door. This can turn nasty.

"What?"

"Catherine, I've talked with McGarrett and you two have to work things out."

"Again? We've worked more than 6 cases together and it's always the same thing. I've already told you, Chin. I don't care. I won't work like that anymore"

Steve doesn't say anything, just stares at her and then to Chin while he speaks.

"Apparently, he will only working with us again, if he it is with you."

Catherine is stunned. She couldn't expected this.

"What the hell, McGarrett? Are you... what... a five years old boy who is making a scene because he wants an ice cream, or what?"

For the first time he speaks.

"Maybe... But I just want to prove you that we can work together. Despite my reckless attitude, you know we can work together... So, do you accept this challenge?"

"See? It's because of this kind of speech that I am tired of dealing with you"

"I know, Rollins... But I also know that you can't say no to a challenge. So, here it goes: I'll prove to you we can work together. If that doesn't happen, the next time, I will work with another officer. So, what do you say?"

Chin scratches the back of his head.

"I don't know if this will be a good idea..."

Catherine just looks at Steve. Now, he is really being surprising. How does he know that she likes challenges? Now she doesn't know what to do, but deep inside she knows she can't back down. For some reason, he has that effect on her. She looks straight at him.

"I'm in. When is the next case, boss?"

"I don't know. For now we don't need him... But the way things have been on the island, I know that we will need him soon"

Steve is smirking with her answer and Catherine looks at Chin.

"Can I go, now?"

"Yeah... Of course."

"Good night"

She left the office. She can't help but think in what just happened.

 **Chin's office**

"What the hell was that, Steve? She was really pissed... I can put you to work with any person on this department"

Steve can't wipe the smirk from his face.

"Sorry, man... That just came out. C'mon everyone likes challenges..."

"This is going to be interesting..."

"Let's see... I couldn't let her get away..."

"Excuse me, Steve? What are you saying?"

"Maybe exactly what you're thinking"

Chin can't help but laugh.

"You're playing with the fire, McGarrett…"

Steve doesn't say anything, but he can't wipe that smile from his face and he doesn't even know why.

"Well, buddy... I hope you know what you're doing. I don't want to lose her. She is a great officer, and you know that this kind of things can be messed up, man."

"Trust me Chin... I'm just kidding. She hates me right now, nothing will going to happen"

"Hey, I know you. So, I'm just saying: don't screw this up"

Steve doesn't have any clue what could happen between them. But somehow he just wants to be near her. And that feeling is strange for him. And scary. Very scary. And Steve McGarrett not get scared. He needs to find out what is what he feels when he is with her.

 **Local Bar – 10:00 PM**

After everything, Catherine had decided to get out of her house and have a drink on a bar nearby. She is sitting on a bench with a beer in her hand. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened on that office. How could he challenge her like that? And why she didn't said no? Because of her competitive side… Perhaps she had shown that side of her personality too easier to him. Damn him! Damn Steve McGarrett… Steve… He was a strong man and she couldn't hide that she feels something. Of course she didn't like work with him. But when she saw him running after a criminal, again, alone, she didn't only felt her work disrespected. She also felt some worry. Worry? Wait. No. That is impossible. How could she be worried about him?

Catherine decides to drink a little bit more to stop thinking. This is the best thing to do right now.

Steve feels the need to let go off some steam. This last case was hard and everything was too much intense for him. Finally they were able to finish the case, but, though he did not admit to her, Catherine was right. He was doing everything alone. He can't find any excuse for being like this. He is used to work on a team, he was a Seal for God's sake...

He gets to a bar in the city center. And it doesn't even take one second to realize that she is there. He smiles and can't help himself. It is like he had lost the ability to control his steps... Slowly he goes towards her. Her long black hair cascading over her shoulders. When he leans on to her, he feels her perfume that, strangely and unexpectedly, makes chills run up his spine.

"Didn't know you used to come here"

She looks at him surprised. What was he doing here?! She lost her words, taking in the sight of him. For the first time he is not in a suit, but in a pair of jeans and a blue shirt.

He motions to the vacated bench beside her.

"Can I?"

She regains her composure.

"Commander McGarrett asking for permission? That's new"

He smiles at her sarcasm and sits beside her.

"Longboard, hum? I'll have one"

"Yeah? Make it two"

He laughs and makes an order to the bartender.

She doesn't know what she is doing but she keeps talking.

"I come here often… And you? I never saw you here… Looking for some distraction for tonight?"

He grabs his bottle and looks directly at her.

"Maybe…"

"Hum… Or do you came here to make me another challenge?"

Her tone is not accusatory, but somehow he feels the need to say something about that.

"Yeah… About that… Uh... Maybe that wasn't the right way to make my point, but…"

"Which point, McGarrett?"

He smirks at her.

"You know what my point is... Look, I only wanted to have another opportunity to show you that we can work, properly, together"

She just looks at him. There's something about this man that fascinates her. She knows this from the beginning, but always tried to avoid that feeling.

"To have another opportunity… You are always like that when you ask for another chance?"

He drinks his bottle really quickly and asks for another. She is also a challenge.

"Wow… Thirsty? Or am I making you nervous?"

Now he laughs.

"Making me nervous? C'mon, Rollins. You can't keep up?" He asks trying to distract himself from the nerves, because she is right. He is nervous.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Really? So, you really came here to make me another challenge... But you know me. I can't say no to a challenge. Bring it!"

Well, maybe this could be interesting, thought Steve. He nods and asks another round.

After two hours of drinking, Steve and Catherine were laughing out loud, telling stories about them. Mostly about Catherine's time in the Police Academy and Steve's in the SEALs.

He feels that she is easy to talk with. Catherine thinks that he is not an arrogant man after all. Or maybe is the alcohol talking… For both of them.

"I loved that the guy ran off of you when he saw you!"

They laugh again.

"Yeah... I don't know why people keep doing that!"

It's been some time since Steve is so relaxed. And Catherine makes everything so easier.

"So, you passed half of your life in a boat, uh?"

"Hey, it's not like a regular boat, alright?"

"You are telling me that you don't know how to sail?"

"Of course, I know how to sail! But, the Navy…"

Smiling, Cath interrupts him.

"Yeah, Yeah… So if you learnt how to sail there, you were in a boat… Wait, If you've been on a boat and know how to sail, you are… A sailor!"

They can't stop laughing and drink what's left of their beers and at the same time, they put the bottles on the counter.

"Yeah, I'm a sailor!"

They laugh again when a clock on the wall catches Catherine's attention.

"Oh... It's late. I have work tomorrow... Sorry McGarrett, but some of us have a real job to do, so I got to go"

"What? Do you think I don't have a real job?"

"No, I don't think so" She laughs. "C'mon, I'll pay and I'll go…"

She is reaching for her purse when she feels his hand over hers. And it is warm and delicate. She looks at him and he is staring at her. He doesn't know what made him put his hand on hers but it feels so good. He is the first one to talk.

"It's ok. You'll buy for the next time"

"No. I'll pay my share, then"

She doesn't move from his touch and they are staring at each other. None of them backing down. Suddenly he breaks a smile.

"Alright then. I'm not making another challenge with you"

None of them wants to break that little physical contact. But Catherine is the first one to pick up for some money paying the bill.

"I'll go too", he whispers.

Definitely he doesn't know what he is doing.

Catherine manages to stand up alone, but the alcohol is affecting her balance. She doesn't want to show it to him, though. She is a woman who can handle the things by herself.

They come to the door and he leaves it open for her to pass first, being a gentleman. And, God... She looks amazing, wearing simple jeans and a black tank top. Her perfume is again on his nose and it's intoxicating.

She knows he is staring at her and, what the hell, she has nothing to lose.

"So, you'll be there all night?"

Again, his body is acting as if Steve had no control over it. He goes straight to her, grabs the back of her head and kisses her. He kisses her hungrily. Catherine is taken by surprise but goes with him. This was too good to stop and she grabs his hair. Feeling her need he leads her to the street, leaning her against a building, putting his hand against the wall, to not hurt her head. They stop kissing, trying to catch some breath. He looks at her, licking his lips. He just wants to feel those lips again. She is grabbing his hair, trying to gain some support and this time she is the one who takes the initiative. And the hunger and the lust are the same from the previous kiss. All her tension towards him was in that gesture and she takes her time feeling every part of his mouth against her.

They separate again, breathing hard. They both lick their sore lips. Steve is the first one to talk.

"This is… Another kind of challenge, I think…"

And he smiles. That cocky smile which usually annoyed her. But now she only thinks that it suits him.

"Maybe a challenge that we shouldn't take…"

They are looking deeply into each other's eyes.

"Maybe", he says.

But their actions don't agree with their words. And both of them have the same instinct. They lose themselves in another kiss.

Nothing can stop their emotions.

They pull apart and Catherine grabs his hand. Without a word he follows her. It was like he was in another life, with no burdens, with no regrets, with no fears, just here. Just him and Catherine.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just want to say thank you to all of you that had read the first chapter. It means a lot! And a special thanks to the people who left a review! it's always nice to know your opinion!**

So the adventure continues!

I Hope you enjoy :D

* * *

 **Chapter II**

She smiles at him. It's good this simple gesture, feeling his hand on hers and she doesn't want to let it go. She is afraid that if she let go of his hand, she may lost the need and urgency she feels at this moment to be with him. They walk for about ten minutes until they arrive at the building where is her apartment. Surprisingly, she is so sure of herself.

Steve won't back down too, but he stops her when she is trying to find the keys on her purse. And there they are again… Her eyes looking expectantly at him. He cannot resist to that and puts his hand on her face feeling her warm cheek and kisses her again. This time she melts into his embrace. The passion is there, but there is something else in this caress that makes him kisses her over and over, till he felt his lips raw.

"With that maybe I can not be able to find my keys", Catherine whispers.

He grins at her teasing.

"Or maybe it's the alcohol"

She smiles without avoiding blushing, but she doesn't care. There's something else that she has to say to get things straight.

"I'm not that drunk"

And his face is serious.

"Neither am I"

They lock their eyes and they kiss again, this time more briefly.

"C'mon" she says, while gets to the door.

 **Catherine's Apartment – 00:30 AM**

They get lost in each other arms. As soon the apartment's door was closed behind them, Steve grabbed Cath's waist and slammed her, carefully, at the same door.

He raises her arms up to her head, grabbing her wrists in one hand. The other one is exploring her side till it rested on her hip, without never stop kissing her neck. Catherine caresses his leg with one of hers, resting one foot on his butt. She is getting impatient, he can say that by the way she is squirming, trying to release herself from his grip. He smiles at her eagerness and releases her wrists. She takes advantage of her freedom and grabs his face with both of her hands giving him a blow mind kiss that leaves him dizzy.

She takes advantage of that too and changes their positions, leaving him leaning against the door while with her hands, she runs his belly under his shirt. She ends to rip it off, exploring his torso with her teeth. Steve is trying to no not lose his balance and grabs her head, pulling her up to him. They kiss and in a second they land on her bed.

* * *

"OH GOD!"

"Uhhh…"

They climax at the same time, which is rare, for both of them. Catherine lowers her head in the crook of his neck, tasting his sweat. Steve is trying to regain his senses grabbing the headboard with one hand while the other is holding Catherine that is on his lap. They are on her bed with no idea how they got there.

Only their breathing could be heard on the bedroom. Steve starts to place small kisses on her neck while he opens his eyes _. God, this was awesome_ , he thinks. And he can't get enough of her skin. Maybe if it was in another time and with another woman, he would prepare himself to take a shower and grab his stuff and go to his house. But something is making him stay.

Catherine enjoys his caresses, tightening her embrace, planting kisses behind his neck without leaving his hair. She doesn't want to think. She just wants to feel his closeness. Maybe in another time she wouldn't be so caring with one night stand guy but… Something is different about Steve. Steve McGarrett. McGarrett. SHIT.

She stops abruptly and looks at him.

"McGarrett… We…"

He can't help but smile with amusement, looking at her flushed skin and then her face that has a slightly worried expression. Alright. It's true. Now that they are aware of everything, having sex may have not been the best decision they made. But, he couldn't have any regret, simply because of what he had felt. And she had felt. That he is sure: she felt something.

"I'm not sorry. Are you?"

She is still looking into his eyes and honestly she says:

"Not at all"

He gave her a lopsided grin.

"I couldn't be… Never... You were amazing..."

And he places a kiss on her nose.

"Very helpful..."

She laughs at that and he captures her lips in a sweet kiss.

"You were incredible", he finally says.

He gave her another kiss, more passionate, and she lost herself in that. Somehow she discovered that night, that Steve has that effect on her too.

Steve lies down on the bed and takes Catherine with him. She places a kiss on his chest, looking more intently to his tattoos which she couldn't stop teasing with her tongue earlier.

"I love your tattoos..."

He grins.

"Hum... I could tell..."

She smiles.

"Well, that was new for me... I didn't know you had tattoos. But, they suit you"

He looks at her and leaves a kiss in the side of her head. He can see that the tiredness is taking a toll on her.

"We could talk about them later, if you want"

"Oh... I want" And she giggles. A sound that has become one of his favorites, since they had met at the bar.

She closes her eyes.

After a moment in a low voice he asks.

"Do you want me to go?"

Sleepily, she takes some time to respond.

"You can stay… For a minute"

He smiles at her answer and looks at her. She is deeply asleep and he knows that is been awhile since he had felt so peaceful.

* * *

 **HPD - One Week Later**

She could not decide what was that night… That night was stuck in her mind since it had happen. Because he was so… So different from what she could had expected.

When she woke up the next morning, he was gone. She didn't say anything to him since then. What she could say? The sex was awesome but that's it. And the better thing to do is not to think about it. He didn't say anything to her either. So, everything was just like it has to be. But today it was hard to not think about that night or about him, and she doesn't even know why.

Catherine is on her desk trying to do some paper work that her friend and detective Danny Williams had asked her.

"Catherine, is that's so bad? You are looking at the papers for so long…"

Catherine lifts her head and sees the new officer. Kono started working in HPD for about four months. And she is a great officer and an easy person to talk to.

"Ohhh… No it's just… Today it's not easy to concentrate, you know?"

"I see… Hey, do you like surfing? We can go after work, if don't come up any case"

"Yeah! I'd love that. Thanks!"

As soon as she stops talking someone enters in the room. She looks and sees the cause of her distraction.

He looks at her and gives her a warming smile. Before he goes to Chin's office he passes by her and says.

"Always a pleasure to see you"

He didn't give her any time to answer. He goes, knocks on the door and disappears behind it. Will they have a new case?

 **Chin's Office**

"Hey, man! So maybe we can use your help"

"What else is new?"

"C'mon, Steve. Are you up for it?"

"Yes, of course. But... I'm not working alone, am I?"

Chin smiles at Steve.

"I thought you'd never ask..."

"You know I can't forget a challenge"

Chin opens his door and calls Catherine. And Chin whispers to Steve.

"She's coming. Behave yourself, Steve"

She enters the room and he can't help a smile that creeps up to his face. Since they had sex, he never talked to her or saw her. Too many things have been happening in his life and he didn't want to bother her. But, when Chin called this morning, all he could do was smile. Another different case, the opportunity to help Chin, but, more important, the chance to see her again.

He thought that the meeting could be weird, but since he saw her he doesn't feel anything of that. And in that room, when Chin is filling them with case's details, everything seems to be normal. Easy. And he is grateful for this easiness.

"Do you understand what is in stake? We need your contacts again, Steve. Sorry, but we can't connect the pieces to get these suspects"

"Yeah. I see. So, Rollins are you up for the challenge or have you changed your mind?"

Catherine looks at Steve and smiles.

"Well, in case you forget, I say it again: I'm not a kind of person who backs down"

"You're like that at all in your life?"

"Eager to find out?"

"Ahem... Can you two stop? Are you, at least aware, that you two are in my office?"

Catherine shuts her mouth while Steve is wearing his grin, that, now, she thinks is not that stupid. Chin interrupts her thoughts.

"Let's go to work. Talk to Danny. He has some more information, but he couldn't be here this morning because of his daughter"

Steve knows Danny for many years, almost the same he knows Chin, and he has been a good friend.

"Everything's ok with Gracie?"

"I think she is sick, so I don't know if he'll come today"

Catherine grabs her phone.

"Well, maybe we could talk to him at his house, I'll call him"

Catherine calls him and he has some information, so they have to go to his house. They open the door and they hear Chin saying:

"Behave yourselves; I hope I don't have to lock you up in the cell"

 **Steve's car - 09:30 AM**

"I wouldn't mind if we ended up in a cell together"

Steve just wants to make her talk. A little tease could be the perfect way to do that. She laughs at his statement.

"I don't know if that would be a good idea"

"Why not?"

"You know damn well why" Catherine shows him a little smile, looking at the window.

"We may eat each other alive or..."

"Or?"

"C'mon sailor. Enough of small talk. Hurry up, we have work to do"

He smiles.

"Alright, but, when this is finished maybe we could get a drink?"

"Hum... Maybe, maybe not... Who knows what I will want to do? Or maybe I have another guy waiting for me, you know? Another guy that challenges me..."

He lost the ability to talk for a minute. But he doesn't want to lose this game.

"Let's hope that my challenge is more interesting than the other guy... We're here"

Catherine gets out of the car and says.

"Yeah, you keep dreaming about that"

Steve does not take it seriously. On the contrary, he smiles even bigger to her, thinking that he may like this game.

 **HDP - Next Day - 21:00 PM**

Fortunately and finally, the work is done. The guy was caught up. Grace is better and Danny managed to get to work for the second day. Catherine is tired but surprised that, Steve, indeed, had worked with her. And the man can work in a team: ha had shared information, listened to her and followed some advices. She was impressed with his new attitude. It was not ideal, but it was much better, compared to the other cases. Danny is beside her and he is ready to leave the office.

"A rough couple of days, uh?"

"You're right, Danny. But you seem tired too. You're going to get Gracie?"

"Yep. Rachel is with her right now..."

Steve approaches them.

"Hey, Danny! Say hi to Gracie to me"

"I will... Cath did you see that Super Seal here was different... talking with other people... I'm impressed McGarrett"

"What can I say? I'm a man full of surprises" He laughs "I had to prove something to someone else" he looks directly to Catherine.

Danny realizes that something is going on between them.

"Oh oh, C'mon, really? You two? God, I knew that something was going on when you two came to my house yesterday..."

"Whoa, Danny. Take it easy. We don't have nothing!" Catherine says exasperated "We don't have nothing. McGarrett made me work with him to prove that we can work together"

"Made you?"

Steve and Catherine look at each other and Steve explains to Danny.

"Let's say we made a bet. She didn't think that I could work as a team and with this case I proved she was wrong"

Danny knows that something more is going on, and he enjoys seeing his two friends trying to find excuses for hiding something more from him.

"And what is the prize?"

Steve looks at Catherine.

"Yeah, Rollins... We didn't discuss that. What do I get?"

Catherine just smiles.

"Let me think about that"

"I don't even want to know what you two are talking about. I'm going to get my daughter"

Danny leaves a kiss on Cath's cheek and pats Steve on the shoulder and leaves the room.

Catherine gives thanks to God that Danny has left them. She tries to remain calm, but Steve keeps talking.

"So, if we run, we can get dinner, what do you say?

"Is this your way to asking me out?"

"Do you want me to ask you on a date?"

She holds his gaze.

"In one hour at my place"

She grabs her stuff and gets out of the room, leaving him speechless. Chin enters in the room.

"Did you lose something or what?"

"Uh?"

"Steve, I hope you know what you're doing"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know it's not my business what my officers do after work or who they get out with, but..."

"Chin, I know what you're saying, but it's cool. I'm not looking for trouble neither is she. We don't have anything like that going on"

"You're sure? Because if something is happening, the next time you two shouldn't work together"

"Chin, trust me. I just wanted to show her that I can work with other persons, that's all"

"Alright... Do you want to grab something to eat?"

"Sorry, man. I have to go, but tomorrow we talk"

 **Catherine's Appartment – 00:30 AM**

Ragged breaths echoing in the bathroom.

"C'mon... Hold on to me"

And she just screams his name for the third time since he is in her house. He smirks and licks off her sweat from her neck, letting himself go right after her orgasm. They are in her bathroom. He doesn't know how it started. But they seem to can't get enough of each other. They share a long kiss trying to regain strength to get actually to the shower. Catherine lifts up from the cabinet, with Steve's help and they got into shower.

After some time they are laying on her bed.

Again.

He is staying.

She is tracing his tattoos.

"Are you hungry?

She laughs into his arm.

"Are you really asking that?"

He smiles.

"Well, we didn't get to dinner..."

She raised herself and leaning on her elbow, she looks at him.

"Yeah... You're right about that. We didn't get to dinner" She leaves a kiss in his chest and rests her head on his arm.

"But, right now, you could tell me what is the story behind this tattoos" And she starts to kissing them.

He smiles at her tenderness and curiosity. He ends up explaining to her why he made them and then he tells her why he chose these drawings. When he ends he could see that she is tired.

"Maybe I should go..."

Lazily, she opens her eyes.

"No... I could use some sleep, now that I know everything about your tattoos.. But you don't have to go"

He smiles and kisses her face.

"Well, you don't know everything about them... They have so many stories..."

She smiles against him and snuggles into his side, falling asleep.

God what this woman can do to him…He doesn't know what he is feeling. The sex is incredible, but he enjoys being with her, talk to her, even work with her. Looking at her sleeping with her head on his arm, he closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

 **Catherine's Apartment – 7:30 AM**

She is looking at him intensely. He is sound asleep. She never saw him like that and for some strange reason, she feels a calmness of hearing him breathing so rhythmically.

Maybe it's a Seal thing, she doesn't know, but it seems that he always knows when someone is looking at him. He turns to her side and opens his eyes.

"Hi" he says in a raspy voice.

"Hey, you" she greets him.

He rubs his eyes.

"Did you sleep well?"

"In fact, I did" She stretches up, not paying attention to the sheet that had slipped, uncovering her body. Steve's gaze falls down to her body, drinking in her sight.

"Something is bothering you?" She teases him.

"Not at all"

He reaches for her and starts kissing her pulse point, stroking her way down to her abdomen. She let's out a moan which drives Steve crazy and suddenly he is on top of her, kissing each one of her breasts.

 **Catherine's Apartment – 8:30 AM**

He is flat on his back trying to regain his composure. Morning's sex has always been good. He looks to his left side and sees Catherine trying to open her eyes, her hair sweaty on her face. He smirks.

"This isn't any kind of challenge, it is?"

She laughs and takes a while to answer him.

"I don't know... Maybe, Maybe not"

They laugh hard. After some minutes, Catherine had closed her eyes and he just stares at her.

"I don't know if it's polite to stare at other people"

He smiles.

"If it is a beautiful woman, why not?"

She can't help the smile. He is being gentle and caring and she feels like she could be in that bed with Steve forever. _Wait. Forever? No. No. This is not important. It doesn't even is a relationship. It is a... thing?_

"You're thinking too hard" she hears him saying and just looks at him. He is now sitting on the bed, preparing to get out. He raises up and he is looking for his clothes, half of it is lost in the living room.

"You can take a shower if you want"

"It's ok, Cath. I've got to go meeting the governor and have to go change"

"Oh... So..."

She raises herself, wrapping a sheet around her torso, helping him to find his clothes. They go to the living room and he is already putting his shoes on.

He is quick. He feels that she is thinking in... Whatever they've been doing…

He doesn't want to be the one to stop things, but he knows how it works, so, he prepares himself to go.

Catherine wants to say something. Sex was the best, but the fascination that she always felt about him is there. Bigger than ever.

"A new assignment for you?"

"I don't know. Someone important is coming to town, and he needs my help"

He is completely dressed up and already near the apartment's door. She looks at him, waiting for him to say something.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : Again, I just want to say thank you all for reading this story. The drama starts now... Feel free to leave reviews or suggestions! Thanks!

* * *

(continuation of the previous chapter) **  
**

 **Catherine's Apartment – 08:30 AM** **  
**

"So... I guess, I'll see you around". It's the only thing Steve can say right now. "Yeah". Her answer comes out like a whisper.

They stare at each other.

Again.

And he thinks... _Whatever_. Steve leaves a peck on her lips. But she is quick and grabs his head, giving him a deep kiss. They part and he just smiles at her while going to the door.

Steve leaves her house and thinks that maybe she didn't want to break this thing they have after all.

* * *

 **7 months later**

 **Kamekona's Shrimp Truck - 01:00 PM**

Steve and Catherine had worked together in some cases without incidents. But the last four months, they didn't see each other, at least at the HPD, because they have been together in other places. Of course that everything that is happening between them is without compromise. When they feel like it, they meet. And not just for sex, which is surprising for both of them. In fact, even though their stubbornness of not making any of this official, the truth is: they are building a good friendship.

Today she thought that she wouldn't see him. Chin decided that it was good for the team going out and have a lunch on a different place. So here they are. What they don't know is that Catherine already knows the place: she's been here with Steve before.

Catherine is beside Kono, across from Danny. Chin is on table's edge saying that someone is missing. And that person is Steve, because she could see him now, approaching their table.

"So, am I late?"

Steve greets everyone and sits beside Catherine. She gives him a knowing smile. At this hour and he is wearing casual clothes, which only means one thing: he has the day off. She knows that Steve is aware of her gaze. Catherine seems to love every time he is so casual and more relaxed, so she asks, already knowing his answer:

"No work today?"

"No. No one called, so I'm off duty"

He grins at her while Danny starts teasing him.

"I think you should be on this team! Just to know how it is to have a real job..."

They all laugh. Giving his friend a nod, Steve speaks before take a sip of his beer.

"You think? Maybe I'll try to become your partner"

"That would be great... another with no fear of death"

"What?" Steve asks, confusion all over his face.

"Rollins... She didn't go to the army, but she could..."

"It's navy, Daniel... We know each other since we're kids and you keep making the same mistake…"

Catherine knows what her teammate is about to do, so she tries to underestimate the situation.

"I don't even know what you are talking about, Danny..."

"What? Seriously, Catherine? I thought you were going to get shot, or something..."

Steve puts his beer down and looks at Catherine, making a quick examination to know if she is ok. And he notices the bruises on her right arm that go underneath her shirt. The calmness of his tone is gone, replaced by worry.

"What happened? Are you ok?"

She can see that he is worried. He is her friend, of course he is worried. In fact, it was because of that case she hadn't been able to meet him in the last couple of days.

"It's nothing. Just some bruises... Danny is exaggerating..."

"I don't think it's nothing. I can see the bruises right over there"

Steve looks intently at Catherine's. Without turning his head he listens to Chin's words.

"Danny is right, Catherine. She literally gave herself up as an hostage in an exchange, but we were able to neutralize the gang in time"

"What?!" Steve's voice rose slightly. But he couldn't contain himself.

She can see something else in his eyes. It is fear? She can't tell. But she tries to minimize the situation.

"Hey, it was my job. I had to do it. Besides, I knew the team was there so..."

Steve feels an urge to hug her. To feel that she is ok. But he remains still, just looking at her. He knows he can't do it there, they are not alone.

"Yeah, but the rookie here made an amazing job, shooting the guys down"

Kono smiles at Danny.

"I did what I had to do to keep everyone safe"

They keep talking about the case and Steve try to focus his attention on that and not in the fear that arose within him, wondering what could've happened to her.

 **Kamekona's Shrimp Truck - 03:00 PM**

Chin leaves with Kono, they have to be at court. Danny is saying his goodbyes to Catherine and Steve.

"Behave yourselves"

Danny grins at them while he is getting into the camaro. He knows that something is going on between them for months, but his friends were too stubborn to admit that. Danny had tried that Steve talked about it, but his friend always said "it was just a thing". But the truth is, unlike other occasions, Steve never tried to hook up with another woman since he and Catherine had become close.

Steve and Catherine are now alone, near their cars.

"I can't believe you've been through all of that" he says bluntly.

"What?"

"The hostage situation..."

"Oh that... I didn't ask for it, but the people needed my help so, y..."

"I know" He cuts her off "What do you say about going to my place? I have a pretty good beach to relax"

She smiles.

"Really? Well, I know a lot of beaches here... what makes you think that I would be at yours?"

The grin is back on his face.

"C'mon. You can drive there or what?"

 **McGarrett's House - 07:00 PM**

It always amazes him how she fits well in his place. She had been there five or six times, but he doesn't know what makes his gaze fall over her, admiring the way she is over the sink in the kitchen. He sighs and goes to her, holding her by the waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I hope I have not hurt you"

She cleans her hands on a cloth and puts them on his arms around her waist.

"You haven't" And she dares to smile, leaning over him.

The sex was good, as always, but she felt something different this time. His touch was different... More careful, every move he made it was like an assurance that she was there, in his arms. It was like... Like he was memorizing every part of her body. And she never had felt this way before. When she woke up and thought about all of that, she wanted to go away from this house. She didn't know how to deal with what she was feeling, but suddenly she looked at him... He was sleeping so peacefully that her heart burst in contentment. So she stayed, because the happiness she was feeling was so much bigger than the fear. Yep... Happiness. She was happy and, for the first time, she admitted it to herself, not pushing that feeling aside like she had done before, when she was in his arms.

He wakes her up from her reverie.

"You want to order something to eat? We could see the sunset in the balcony upstairs, it's a pretty good show"

"It's a really good offer, Steve... I don't think I can say no"

He is silent for a moment and Catherine doesn't know if she said something weird or if she did something she shouldn't. She waits for his words, never leaving his embrace.

"I… I'm just thankful that you are here, you know…."

She sighs.

"Me too... I didn't say anything because I'm used to deal with things on my own…"

"I worry, Cath"

The words come out like a whisper and she turns herself to see his eyes.

"I know, Steve." She puts her hands on his arms, sensing that he wants to say something else. And she is right.

"It's just… I don't know how to explain it but… I'm not used to feel this kind of…"

She quirked her eyebrow and doesn't miss a beat.

"What do you mean?"

Steve is not used to show what he's feeling. Maybe too many years as a SEAL made him learn how to shut himself to the others. He doesn't know why, but with Catherine everything is different. God... Is he in love? He tries to push it aside and focus his attention on his worries about her.

"I... I felt worried. I know it's normal to feel worried about someone we care about, but, it hit me like a rock..."

She is not ready to let him know how she feels happy being in his arms. Maybe she's in love, but she couldn't let him know that. Steve is too practical... Besides, for the whole time they have been together this is the first time he shows her a different side and the last thing she wants is scare him, so she tries to talk only about the job.

"You were aware that my job is dangerous..."

"Yeah, I mean... I know that your job is dangerous but... I don't know. I was afraid that something really bad could've happened to you"

"Steve, both of our jobs are dangerous. I know how dangerous your job can be too. There are many times where we go to a crime scene to collect bodies from people who do private security... So, I... I understand what you're trying to say, I..."

"Have you ever felt worried about me and my job?"

His question comes out with a hint of surprise and hope, which makes her heart warm. And she can't deny him the answer he is looking for.

"Of course. I care about you too, you know?"

She doesn't know why but she could see his eyes watering. She knows he doesn't have too many close people and seeing him vulnerable like that, makes her want to hug him. She reaches for his neck and tightens her embrace. Steve leans into her, feeling her arms around him and smiles at her tenderness. This time she is the one lightening the mood.

"C'mon sailor, we're going to miss the sunset" they broke apart and Cath calls for some food, heading after Steve to the balcony, where they sit together.

* * *

 **Five Months Later**

 **McGarrett's House - 01:00 AM**

She doesn't know why she likes to stay here. Alright. Maybe she knows. Of course she wants to be with him, but, besides that, she likes the house. And the garden... And the beach. So it's not strange that she has slept here more often than she admits. But it's ok. Catherine Rollins and Steve McGarrett established this kind of relationship and they do not care about that: they act as a couple, they are exclusive, and they know that they love each other, but do not tell each other, and continue to tell everybody that they are just friends. But it's ok.

After some pretty awesome love making, Catherine managed to sleep, leaning her head on his shoulder like she is used to do. After a while she feels something tremble next to her and she wakes up startled. She looks at him and watches how he squirms and the drops of sweat that drains off his face. He is having a nightmare and if she didn't have quick reflexes, she wouldn't be able to dodge herself from him avoiding a punch in her arm. She never witnessed Steve having nightmares. Catherine sits down on the bed and puts her hands on his arms and calls for him.

"Steve... Wake up, Steve!"

He opens up his eyes and just stares at the ceiling. It seems that he doesn't even recognize her. He blinks one. Two. Three times and gulps hard. His eyes are red and he shuts them again. She reaches for him again, putting her soothing hand on his chest.

"I'm here, Steve. It was only a bad dream... I'm here" She says in a soothing voice. But he doesn't quite get the reality and only sees the image of Freddie dying before his eyes… His bloody hands and his best friend closing his eyes screaming his name begging for not dying. And he cries.

"No. No. No... I killed him"

Catherine keeps her hands on him.

"No, you didn't. It was just a dre..."

"NO! I KILLED HIM!" He shouts into the room. The anger she hears from him, she had never heard before. Never losing the physical contact, she just looks at him. Finally he opens his eyes again and looks at her. Hoping he is finally back to the reality she says.

"Take it easy, Steve... I just..."

He saw Freddie dying again, like so many times before, and he shouted to Catherine. He grabs her hands, taking them off of him and stands up reach for his boxers discarded on the floor. Catherine doesn't know what to do and, for the first time, she feels him shutting her out. He is now looking for some sweat pants and a shirt while in a low tone he says.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you"

"It's ok, Steve. But... are you ok?"

Catherine never saw Steve like that and she starts to freaking out. What the hell happen? He lets out a sarcastic laugh that catches her attention.

"Am I ok? Are you really asking that?"

His tone is harsh and she can't keep her mouth shut.

"What do you want me to ask? What was your dream about?"

"Stop right there!" He demands, as if he was barking an order.

"Steve, I'm just worried about you. What the hell..."

"Stop! Stop making questions!" He shouts again.

Steve doesn't know why he is yelling at her, but suddenly he directs to her the helplessness and the angry he feels. And he feels a coward for doing this, bringing up all his defenses, building a wall between them. He knows he shouldn't do that. But he can't stop himself. It's been too many years like that.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** First of all, thank you for all the support for this story. Thank you for the reviews and favorites and following this story. All I can say is that we are two chapters to the end. To the new readers of this story thank you so much! Well, it's been an adventure and I hope you all like this new chapter! Can't wait for hearing from you all! A Big Hug to everyone!

* * *

(continuation of the previous chapter)

Catherine is not a kind of person who accepts someone shouts to her; even if he is the man she loves

Yeah.

She had given up avoiding the truth for herself as well. She loves him. But that's not a reason to accept this. She gets up and picks up her clothes.

"Maybe you should be alone tonight"

She goes to the bathroom and closes the door. She can't help but cry while she is dressing herself.

Steve feels even worse, watching her disappear into the bathroom. What the hell is he doing? He opens the bedroom door and goes downstairs. Looking at the ocean he tries to calm himself and he makes a decision. He had thought about it before, but she really captivated him and he always thought that with her everything would be different. But the guilt has always been there.

Since the last mission as a SEAL...

The mission which took Freddie's life. He looks at his hands like they were, again, with his best friend's blood. But they are clean. It was a dream, but he still can't deal with that. He hears Catherine walking down the stairs and turns to her.

"Cath, I..."

"What?"

And her big brown eyes are drilling him. What was he doing...? He loves her but the main reason to keep everything casual with any women is clearer than never. He wasn't good enough and she doesn't deserve his burden. So he changes and now the wall is even higher among them.

"You really should go"

She gulps and keeps strong before him.

"And just now you thought about it? After all? What the hell, Steve?"

He points to the door.

"Just go, Catherine"

She doesn't move from her spot. She knows she is challenging him, but she feels that she has to do this.

"What are you doing?"

Steve avoids looking at her, it's not hard for her to see that.

"Why you don't look me in the eyes?"

He doesn't give her an answer and she keeps pushing him.

"You want to shut me out, don't you?"

She pokes him in his chest.

"C'mon, Steve. Admit it. You don't want to let me in, but you're keeping me close. Why?"

"I'm telling right now that you should leave, aren't I? So, just leave. Leave me alone. Leave this house!"

His tone is firm and he manages to not shout at her. But his words are like rocks against her heart. She doesn't understand what is happening. Better, she doesn't want to believe in what is happening. After more than a year together she cannot understand how this can end because of a nightmare. She breathes and tries to remain strong.

"Are you sure about what you are doing?"

And she hopes that he will say no and tell her what's wrong and share with her whatever is bothering him.

"I'm sure. Just. Leave."

"You want me to leave because of a nightmare?"

And he did not say anything else.

"Steve, I'm not coming back. If I'll get out from that door I won't come back, do you hear me?"

He looks at her. Her eyes that showed him such passion hours before, they are now masked with sadness and incomprehension. But he keeps going. He is doing the right thing.

"I'll talk to Chin. If any work comes up I'll do it with another person"

She can't quite believe in what she is hearing. Everything seems so surreal that she feels completely lost. And now she speaks with a tone of defeat.

"What?"

"Goodbye, Catherine"

He is cold and she never saw this side of him. She feels an urge to run and just be away from him. How could he do this to her after everything? No, there must be a way to fix this up.

"I just…Look if you want I'll go and we talk tomorrow…"

"No! Just forget this thing. Forget it!

"Forget it? How dare you to tell me that?

She looks at him straight into his eyes. She knows he won't back down. But how could he tell her to forget what they have? She watches Steve going to the door and opens it.

"Goodbye, Catherine"

And the time stood still. Everything stops for both of them. Steve feels like a knife is being buried on his chest. Catherine feels breaking apart, like she is falling without having anything which she could hold on to. He stays there with the door open, waiting for her to move. She doesn't want to ask again, it's like if she is begging for something and she doesn't beg to anyone. Not even to Steve McGarrett. She walks to the door and quietly says.

"Well… Goodbye then"

And she leaves. Just like that. Catherine goes straight to her car and cries. Now she can cry. And she can't believe in what just happen.

Steve feels everything around him is bigger than him. And he sits on the last step from his stairs. Putting his head on his hands and he sighs. Perhaps this was the best for them.

* * *

 **One Month Later**

 **Danny's Camaro - 07:00 PM**

Steve doesn't take his foot from the accelerator.

"Steve, calm down man! We're not late. This case is over, geez!"

Steve enjoys the adrenaline, as always, but he complies with Danny and reduces the velocity.

"Thanks" Danny says sarcastically, looking to Steve who just nods. Danny is curious why he is the one working with Steve. He knows that something happened between his friend and Catherine. Some time ago they seemed to spend every of their free time together. Now, if both of them are in the same room, the tension could be sensed in one mile away.

"Everything is ok with you, or what?"

Steve gives a glance to Danny.

"I'm fine, why are you asking?"

"Really, Steve? C'mon, we know each other for years. Something happen between you and Catherine"

Steve huffs. It's true. It's been a hard time without her. Maybe he is being more reckless since he kicked her out from his house. But it was for her own good. Maybe someday she finds someone normal.

"Your silence just confirms what I'm thinking…"

"What are you a psychic, now?"

"Steve, c'mon. Since you returned from the SEALs you're different. And it's normal, I guess. You shut out people. You did that with me, remember? And you're doing the exact same thing with her"

"It's different, Danny. Me and you… We are friends. Catherine and I we were…"

"In love?"

Steve looks directly to Danny and returns his gaze on the road. Why Danny likes to talk so much? Well, he always has been like that.

"Look, Steve, I'm your friend, yes. And I know that your past is hard. I get it. We've talked about that sometimes, but you deserve to be happy you know? For such a confident guy, you should know you deserve love, a life. You should be proud of what you have done for this country…"

"Danny, I shouted at her and I told her to leave me"

Danny takes a while to digest what Steve just said. For the first time in weeks he gets some information from him, but he never thought the two had a fight.

"You're such an idiot, Steve! How could you do that?! Oh I don't even know why I ask. You did that on purpose. For her to really leave you. Are you insane, Steve? She loves you! Why can't you accept that? She loves you and she wants to be with you, even if you two had this "thing" as you tell people! C'mon, Steve have you lost your mind? How many times did I tell you that you have to stop being like that?"

Steve is listening to Danny, but he doesn't say anything. In fact, he doesn't know what to say. They arrive to HPD and while he is parking the car, Danny keeps going.

"Look, everyone makes mistakes. But you are much more than your faults. Talk to her and stop being a jerk"

They get out of the car.

"Danny, I appreciate your words, but everything is going to be like it is now"

"Stubborn asshole. It is what you are"

Steve pats Danny's shoulder.

"Yeah, something like that. C'mon, we've got work to do"

Entering in HPD he can't help himself to look into the room searching for her form. And there she is, leaning in Kono's desk, the two of them talking. Danny looks at him and Steve knows that if he could he would punch him in the face right now. They go straight to Chin's office.

Catherine knows that they are working together. Just seeing him, makes her heart swell with pain. She didn't think that she loved him so much till she was forced, by him, to stay away. After that night he never made an effort to talk to her, even to explain something to her. Nothing. He seemed to have disappeared until two days ago, when Chin called for some help. And that was the first time she saw him since that night. At least he seemed ok, but she has done everything she could to not stay with him too much longer in the same room.

"Do you want to take a coffee?"

Catherine knows that Kono wants to support her. She's been a great friend, and Catherine managed to tell her some things. Even spoke a little about her and Steve's relationship during a surf morning. Catherine shows to her a sad smile.

"Yeah, I could use that"

Kono gives her a smile and goes with her to the coffee machine. Chin thought it would be a good thing that Catherine and Kono were partners. And he was right. Catherine enjoyed work with Kono and started to establish a good friendship.

"What do you think about surfing tomorrow? We have the day off"

"Wasn't it supposed you meet Charlie from the lab?"

Kono smiles.

"I figured I could do both of things. What do you say? And I need to do some shopping"

"Oh... Someone wants to impress"

"A girl has to have her own moves"

The two of them laughs when they hear Chin calling for them.

"Rollins, Kalakaua!"

Chin is getting near them. It's happening a robbery in a coffee shop and they head to the crime scene.

 **Hospital**

 **Catherine's Room -** **10:00 PM**

She starts to wake up but feels something that is blocking her arm. She can't move it. She breathes and tries to calm herself down. Maybe she is in that damn coffee shop. And Kono. Is she alright?

Catherine opens up her eyes.

"Kono..."

Her voice came as a plea and suddenly she feels a hand on her good arm.

"Hey... Kono is fine"

And it is his voice… Strong, as always, with his tone that she had missed so much. She moves her head and looks at him.

"Where am I?"

"At the hospital. You were in surgery..."

"What?"

"A guy shot you in the shoulder and you hit your head, so..."

"Where is Kono?"

"Thanks to you she is fine. She is outside…"

"And why are you here, anyway?"

She didn't mean to be harsh. But after everything, why he was there? He doesn't even is an HPD's official member.

"I... uh... Well, I was worried. Despite everything, I still worry about you"

She shut her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing, Steve?"

"I don't know"

But he keeps his hand on hers and squeezes it.

She can't help a tear that escapes. She opens her eyes and looks straight into Steve's eyes, searching for something that she could hold on to.

"Steve..."

He leans on to her and leaves a kiss on her forehead.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were alright"

"What do you want from me, Steve?"

He looks at her again and doesn't say anything more. Just kisses her in her lips, feeling warm again. Catherine is surprised but she doesn't break it. It's like everything doesn't exist anymore. He breaks the kiss and looks at her. None of them dares to exchange a word. He straightens up and goes to the door, leaving her room.

 **McGarrett's House – 11:00 PM**

His heart was racing. He couldn't believe in what just happen hours before. When he saw Catherine and Kono leaving the HPD he felt that he should had gone with them. It was a silly sentiment, he knew. But he couldn't help but worry about them… About her. And, unfortunately, he was right. Steve was there when Chin received a call telling him that two officers were attacked and one of them was shot. He didn't hear her name, but somehow he knew something had happened to Catherine and he went with Chin and Danny to the crime scene.

Everything was an enormous confusion, but the paramedics were already there. But he had seen her… On the floor, unconscious, with her eyes shut. He ran over there, but soon he understood that she was alive. Only shot in her arm, but she had hit with her head.

Kono was there trying to help. When the tug saw her, he aimed at her, but Catherine was fast and put herself in front of her partner being the one who got shot. Kono managed to get the guy and arrested him.

 _Thank God she is ok._

Thinking about all of that made his mind to spin. Steve was seated on his sofa with a beer in his hand.

He couldn't leave her side. He just wanted to know that she would be ok. He didn't care about what the other people could think of his actions. He never left her side till he saw Catherine open her eyes.

Questioning his presence was the expected thing that she could do. Because, after everything, he would be the last person who she'd thought that could be there. And that kiss. That kiss was impossible to contain. She was there in front of him, breathing, alive, awake. He couldn't suppress his feelings and just wanted to make sure that she was there. Maybe he was wrong, and was carried away by his desire to feel her. But he didn't want to think about that now. He just wanted to sleep with the certainty that she was ok.

* * *

 **One Month Later**

 **McGarrett's House – 09:00 AM**

This is one of those days that he is without anything planned. So nothing better than start his day with more sleep than the usual and a swim. He had woken up half an hour ago and went straight to the ocean. The water was still the only thing that could calm him down and he loves feeling the salty water on his skin. Definitely, the best way to start the day.

He gets out from the water and goes to the chair in the garden looking for his towel. He starts to dry himself and goes to the kitchen to drink some juice. He hears someone knocking on the door, which he finds strange. After all, he isn't expecting anybody. He has been some kind of off, so maybe it's Danny trying to do something with him.

Steve goes to the door and opens it.

"Danny, are you here to…"

"Hi"

Steve is speechless.

He never saw her since she was in the hospital. He had heard that she was doing ok, but he decided to keep the distance. Seeing her here, in front of him was something he couldn't ever imagine that could happen.

"Catherine"

She is looking at him intently.

"I need to talk to you"

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: My first words go to the ones that follow this story: sorry for the late update! Life has been crazy lately...**

 **So, thanks again to EVERYONE that read this story, it means a lot. We are coming to a end of this story... Only missing one chapter...**

 **Hope you like this one, I'm already thinking about in a new story, this time a compelte AU!**

 **Feel free to review!**

 **Kisses :D**

* * *

(continuation of the previous chapter)

He doesn't know if it's a good idea letting her enter in his house, but he steps aside and indicates for her to enter. She passes him and he feels her perfume. Always the same perfume that he would recognize anywhere. He closes the door.

"So, are you ok? How is your shoulder?"

She turns to him.

"It's already healed. Fortunately, I managed to stay by the doctor's rules and healed fast…"

"That's good…"

Catherine feels the need to talk, to ask him some questions… Maybe she wasn't supposed to be here. But he was on her mind for too much time and she couldn't bear it anymore. If he does not want her, why he would show up at the hospital?

"Steve… I… I need to talk to you… I need to know what the hell happen in that hospital…"

Steve looks at her intently. If he could, he only would stay here. Looking at Catherine, hoping she could see everything that was tormenting him just by his look. But her words wake him from his thoughts.

"Steve what the hell do you want?"

"I'm sorry…" He manages to say.

"Sorry? What exactly are you sorry about?"

Steve thinks that maybe this is the time to change the subject. He has too many things to be sorry about. And, in the first place, regarding to her.

"What are you doing here anyway? It has been a long time for us to be still hovering about the past…" He tries to sound dismissive, but he isn't sure that he is doing a good job at that.

"Yeah, Steve. I'm here to talk about things, even after so much time, because I can't get you out of my head! I can't stop thinking about you in the hospital! So I'm here to get an explanation from you. Steve, explain yourself! What the hell do you want from me?"

Steve didn't expect this kind of speech. And he glares at her. She takes a step further to him.

"Tell me, what do you want from me?"

And it's like she had caught his eyes. Like she had done so many times before.

"You won't say anything?" She takes another step and she becomes too near him.

"What do you want from me?"

Catherine knows that she isn't indifferent to Steve. After all he is with no words, so she must have some effect on him.

And she pokes him in his chest, only a millimeter apart.

"So, you will answer or what?"

He feels her finger on his chest and her breath on his skin. And he can't take anymore. He grabs her forearms and kisses her fierce.

Catherine is feeling his mouth against hers again. And she just wants to get lost in that.

 **McGarrett's Bedroom – 11:00 AM**

Everything was a blur. He can't get enough. It's been too much time without her. And definitely he never felt this way about anyone. Hearing her screaming his name it's more than he could take right now. One more thrust and he came hard inside of her following her orgasm. They are embraced to each other while Steve hangs his head on her shoulder and she does the same on him. It takes a while for him to gain awareness of what it is in his surroundings. Feeling her skin under his hands it's too good to be truth. He feels her lips on his neck and her legs around his waist. And slowly he regains his composure. He raises his head and looks at her. The questions and sadness from earlier are no longer in her eyes. He soothes her back and gives her a long, slow kiss.

She met him in every step of the way till they were on his bed. She wanted this. And so did he. The way he is with her now, it's clear that he wants this so much like her. He takes her with him and he is flat on his back and Catherine can't leave his chest, resting there her head, feeling Steve's hand on her hair. And it feels so good that she tightens her embrace.

They are silent for a while, wanting nothing more than to feel the presence of each other. But Catherine is the first one to break the spell.

"Can we stay like this?"

And she feels his low laugh against her skin.

"There's nothing better than this" he says sincerely. And it's true. For him there's nothing better than this. For some reason, that he can't explain, she always gave him this kind of harmony. Steve had had many women in his life but none of them could give him this kind of feeling.

But, there is a much more pressing matter. Catherine is happy for being in his arms again but she has to talk about that.

"You still didn't give me an answer… What do you want from me, Steve?"

Steve closes his eyes and he knows what she is asking. And he has a decision to make right now. He is being a coward… Letting himself making love to her after he had dismissed her in the other night. And he doesn't know what to do. Danny was right… He doesn't let himself be happy, thinking always first in the other people. But, Catherine… She seems to take away his will from him. He sighs without knowing what to say, until Catherine speaks.

"You can't think you aren't good enough... You're everything I could've asked and more. You're too much more than your regrets"

Steve shuts his eyes and can't suppress the tears rolling down his face. How'd she know? Catherine feels a change in his breathing and leans on her elbow, looking at him. She puts her hand on his face trying to dry the tears. Finally he opens his eyes.

"Freddie was my best friend. In that mission, he told me that he would be a father. But the things went wrong in the end and they got us. Everything was so fast and I wasn't able to protect him. They were too many for us. But we trained that, you know? It's not an excuse!"

He sniffs. It's like he is living that moment again and she can see it just by the tremor in his voice. But she doesn't say anything. Just let him talk.

"A fire erupted and I managed to get the guy we were looking for. But Freddie was nowhere to be seen. I called him over and over again and I was able to see him. I ordered him to be with me but he was bleeding. Almost unconscious. And it ripped me apart. His last words were to get my ass moving with the package. A second range of fire tore him apart. He died. He died right before my eyes"

And he can't stop the crying. He looks like a lost child, not a strong brave man like she knew him. Her heart swells with pain, knowing this story and in a second she understands his nightmare. She gives him a kiss in his cheek feeling the liquid of his tears on her lips and she whispers:

"You didn't kill him, Steve. You did everything you could"

"I watched him dying right before my eyes, Cath. And I couldn't do anything to stop that. I left him!"

She can tell how he is stressed about this, because she feels him shaking underneath her. She embraces him, trying to give him some kind of support.

When he feels her arms around his shoulders he starts to relax a little, feeling that he is not alone. He embraces her too, needing her closeness to prove that he is alive.

"You did the right thing. Otherwise, you would both be dead…"

He cries even more listening to her words. He always knew that but he couldn't accept the fact that he was still alive because of the death of his best friend.

After a while, they are still embraced and Steve is calmer. Catherine heard the rest of the story. That mission was the reason for him to get out from the SEALs and to return to Hawaii. She understood just by this story, that this isn't the only one to haunt him. There'll be more but she wouldn't ask about that. Gently she asks.

"Why did you shut me out, Steve?"

He sighs again.

"Because of everything you said a little time ago. I thought you deserve so much better. I'm damaged"

"You are the man you are today because of everything you've been through. I know you think that you aren't good enough and don't deserve to be happy. But… Everyone has that right Steve. You have that right, with or without me.

"I want to be with you"

She smiles at his reassure and straightens herself up looking into his eyes. She gives him a kiss.

"I want that too… Just, don't shut me out. I know it's hard but I'm here. We'll figure this out together. But you have to start thinking about the good you have done too."

He puts his hand on her head and gives her another kiss.

"I love you"

The words come out like a whisper. He doesn't know what lead him to say that. But he had said it. And it's true. He loves her.

Hear those words was the best feeling she could've asked for. And the smile she gave him shows exactly that.

"I love you too"

And they are lost in each other's arms, showing how much they love each other.

 **McGarrett's Bedroom – 07:00 PM**

They are kissing for a very long time… And they start hearing Catherine's stomach rumbling. Between kisses Steve says.

"It seems that someone is hungry"

She nips his jaw.

"Hey, we didn't get out from bed all day…"

"Hum… You're right. I'll go make something to eat"

"Oh…. You're cooking? Sweet!"

And she kisses his nose.

"Oh… You really like my cooking.. "

He kisses her cheek.

"You know I do. You are an excellent cook" she kisses the back of his neck.

He groans.

"If you keep doing that I won't be able to get out from this bed" he tickles her side.

"Alright… Alright. I'll stop!"

Her laughter echoes in the room leaving him stunned looking at her. She is beautiful. Beautiful and smart.

"What?"

He gives her a cheeky smile.

"I can't believe it took us a year to tell that we love each other"

She frowns.

"Want to take it back?"

"What? Not in this life or in another in the future!"

She smiles and gives him a kiss.

"Cath… How did you know what I was thinking… About me not being good enough?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened in the hospital… Your worry about me. And I knew that if you felt that way it's because I wasn't indifferent to you. It was a time where I thought that maybe you just liked the sex and when I started asking other kind of questions… You just… You didn't answer me… so maybe you didn't care about me. After that night you didn't say anything…"

She never leaves his eyes while talking to him.

"Then, when you left the hospital and later Danny came to visit me, he told me how you freaked out in the crime scene"

"He told you about Freddie? He wa…"

"No, Steve. He didn't tell me nothing. He just told me that when you saw me in the floor unconscious you never left my side, driving everyone crazy…"

"I just… It was like I was living Freddie's death again, but with you"

She gets nears him and kisses him again.

"Don't say that… Never say that again. I'm here. I'm not in danger…"

She looks at him for a minute and continues.

"But it was something that you said in the hospital that captured my attention. When you kissed me and told me that you didn't know what you were doing, I assumed that you were only following what you felt. If what you felt, would give you the need to be with me and kiss me… That was because you felt something about me. Sorry it took me a month to get the courage to be here"

He smiles.

"I don't care. One month, one year… What is important is that you are here now. You didn't let my stupidity and stubbornness to won me"

She smiles.

"You're right, I didn't. I'm your hero after all"

He laughs heartedly.

"I think you are…"

She puts her hands on his neck.

"So will you accept a new challenge?"

"Hum… What are you up to?"

"I challenge you to make a great meal for us. If you complete this dare, I will compensate you very well, I promise"

He laughs at her and gives her a deep and slow kiss.

"You're on!"

He gets up from the bed, searchs for some clothes and heads to the kitchen.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

 **McGarrett's Bedroom – 7:00 AM**

He is trying to get out of bed, but Catherine is making that mission very hard to accomplish by kissing his neck and being on top of him.

"Cath… Look we need to move"

"Yeah… I'm thinking about that. We really need to start moving" and she starts rocking against him. He groans at her eagerness.

"God…" He lost all his self control when she slipped her hand to the lower part of his body, making impossible for him to refuse what it's next. 

**MvGarrett's Bedroom - 08:00 AM**

Steve is contently flat on his back with his eyes closed, enjoying this calmness that comes with morning sex. He puts his hand on the other side of his bed and he feels it empty. He opens one eye and sees Catherine, searching for her clothes.

"Hey…"

She looks at him.

"Hey… Keep sleeping. I'm late and I have to go change…"

He smiles.

"I know you are late… That's why I…"

He stops talking and looks at his bedside clock.

"Oh, shit!"

He jumps off his bed and heads to his closet. Catherine is already near the door.

"It seems I'm not the only one who is late…"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: First of all, I'm so sorry for taking me so long to post the last chapter. Life has been crazy and only managed to do this right now.**

 **From the bottom of my heart: thanks to all of you that favourited, followed and commented this story. It means the world to me!**

 **I will continue writing about McRoll... I have another one shot, almost ready, and i'm working on a new AU story with chapters. Let's see if you can tell me what do you want first. The first chapter of the new story or the one-shot. I'm waiting for your answers! Thank you for being with me in this journey! See ya :D**

* * *

(continues from the previous chapter)

"I told you an hour ago that we had to get moving!"

"Didn't we?"

He can't help a laugh and feels a kiss in his cheek.

"See you later, sailor"

He smiles watching as she leaves his bedroom.

 **HPD – 9:00 AM**

Usually, she doesn't get late to work, but she couldn't be faster than she was. She is happy and looking forward for what it's next.

"Hey, people! Sorry, I'm late…"

She greets Danny, Kono and Chin who are talking in Danny's desk.

"Hey Cath! Don't worry about that. So everything is ok?"

"Yeah, you seem different" Danny chimes in.

"Yeah, she's happier" Chin says.

Kono says nothing. She knows what Catherine was about to do yesterday. The fact that she didn't hear from her since then, only could be a good sign.

"What? Everything is fine… so what's up?" Catherine tries to shrug it off.

Chin starts to talk.

"We were waiting for you, Catherine. It seems that the governor wants to talk with me. I don't know why. We are doing a good job, but he says that he has a new idea. I just talked about this to the three of you, not anyone else. Let's see what happens."

"When is this meeting?"

"Actually, I have to get going. It's in twenty"

"Good luck, Chin"

The team is waving at him.

"I hope everything goes well", says Kono.

"Maybe he will be promoted, you know? We have been doing good" assures Danny who looks at Catherine.

"So, about you, what happen?"

Catherine furrows her brows.

"What do you mean, Danny?"

"Let's see yesterday I tried to talk to my best friend, who didn't answered the phone. So I thought he was working. But then I thought that it would be a good idea ask you for some help to get a present to Amber, and you didn't answered me either…"

She can't help a tiny smile. Yeah, there must have been some phone buzz, but Steve and Catherine were not too worried about it, seeing that it was Danny calling them.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Danny... And I won't say anything more. Not even under torture"

They laugh. She didn't said with actual words, but she just confirmed Danny's suspicions.

 **Governor's Denning Office - 09:30 AM**

Steve accommodates himself on the sofa, waiting to be called. Fortunately, he was fast enough and managed to get there on time, though he haven't eaten nothing. He notices Chin arriving there and stands up to greet him.

"Hey, man! What are you doing here?"

"I would ask you the same thing..."

"I have a meeting with the governor."

"Really? Me too."

"Did we do something wrong?

Steve quirked his eyebrows.

"I don't think so… Denning knows that we work together some times…"

The office door opens. Governor's secretary calls them.

"Gentleman, you can come in"

They enter in the office and they greet Denning, not having a clue for what is about to happen. They sit in front of him and they look expectantly at him.

"I've heard the many successes you two were making the last year, mainly when Steve works with your team, Kelly.I don't know why, but the island must have gone crazy lately... And it appears that is getting worse. We discover that a drug cartel is working from here to Mexico and United States, for example".

Denning puts a pile of paper on his desk in front of them.

"My purpose is to keep this island safe, so I have an offer to do to you two: create a special task force with full means and immunity to fight the crime in the island"

Steve and Chin look at each other. They didn't have any idea that this could happen. But it seems logical. It's easy to see that they work well together, so why not take advantage of that?

"Well, I think that it is a good idea. What do you think Steve?"

"I guess I've got to quit private sector" Steve says nodding his head.

 **Kamekona's** **Shrimp Truck - 12:30 PM**

Danny, Kono and Catherine are waiting for Chin as he asked. They know that this lunch has to be with the meeting with governor. Finally, they see Chin coming, but not alone. The look of Danny and Kono falls on Catherine, who is smiling.

"Do you know anything?"

"I don't"

They are getting near to the table. Chin is waving at the team and Steve greets each one of them, leaving a kiss on Cath's lips, making everyone cheering them up.

"What happen?" Kono asks Chin.

"Governor thinks that this island needs a special force to fight crime with every means and full immunity. He proposed that we could form this special force"

They are looking expectantly to Steve and Chin. Danny is the one asking the obvious.

"Are you telling me that this super seal will be working with us at full time?"

"Yes Danny… And we came to the agreement that the leadership of this force will be divided between him and I", says Chin.

Danny and Kono are happy and they start to greet them. Catherine is happy too, but she can't help think that they will be working together. Steve is looking expectantly at her, waiting for her to say something. But she doesn't. So, Steve takes the initiative.

"So what do you think?"

"I… I just. We're back together and now you are my boss"

He smiles at her statement.

"It's true. We have to figure things out…"

She frowns. Figure out? Normally it isn't good.

"What are you trying to say?"

Steve looks up from her.

"Chin, you know that Catherine's evaluations must to be done with you, right?"

"Of course, we don't want to have an interests conflict", Chin winks at them.

Steve's gaze turns to Catherine.

"Besides, we thought that it could be a good idea to have someone specialized in intelligence. Chin said you have a specialization in that, but in HPD was hard for you to use your knowledge. You can do it here, and it doesn't mean that you'll not be on the field…"

She smiles lovely at him

"What?" Steve asks.

"You two thought about all of this in your way over here, don't you?"

He smiles.

"What? Don't you like it?"

"I love it… I love it actually. I love the fact that you thought about all of that"

"Cath I'm in this for good" He motions between them "I'm not letting you go right now"

She leans on this shoulder.

"I'm glad you won't"

"Hey you, lover birds, come on! Let's celebrate"

They hear Danny's words, but, first, Catherine and Steve share a kiss. They grab a beer from the table and they celebrate with the team to what the future will bring to them, this time together.

* * *

So, it's a good ending?


End file.
